Loth me sweetly
by Seishin19
Summary: Ichigo es un chico normal y corriente que vive en un pequeño pueblo junto a su familia y su mejor amiga Orihime pero un día, soldados enemigos atacan el pueblo provocando la muerte de Inoue en la batalla. Ichigo es capturado, llevado ante la princesa del bando enemigo y sometido a ser un esclavo suyo. ¿Quién caerá primero? ¿Se ablandará la princesa o caerá la voluntad de Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

Poco antes del alba, Kurosaki Ichigo se despertó. Al abrir los ojos, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Había sido arrebatado de un sueño que no quería dejar escapar. Se trataba de un día normal, con su familia y amigos, en ese momento, tenía la sensación de que todos sus recuerdos estaban a punto de desvanecerse. Una corriente de aire había penetrado en su conciencia, como un olor a tierra húmeda. Pero de pronto algo más había hecho su aparición: el jadeo de una persona que sufría. Y entonces el sueño se había interrumpido, obligándolo a volver a la realidad. A regresar al campo de batalla. Ya llevaba seis días y seis noches sin dormir más que unos minutos a ratos.

Era horrible la vista que ofrecía ahora su pequeño pueblo, su hogar… Agradecía que a su alrededor reinara la oscuridad. Luego volvió a oír un jadeo. Se levantó cuidadosamente del suelo y buscó a tientas a esa persona que llevaba cuidando por varias horas. Notó en cuanto se puso en pie que estaba empapado, debía de haber llovido mientras dormía.

El suelo estaba húmedo bajo sus pies descalzos. En la lejanía pudo escuchar golpes y explosiones.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la sacudió suavemente. ¿Cuánto más iba a durar aquello?

Los jadeos se hacían cada vez más irregulares. Tomó su arma del suelo y luego se dio la vuelta. Lo hizo con gran angustia, ya que no quería ver lo que le esperaba. Aquella joven postrada sobre el húmedo asfalto estaba a punto de morir. Si bien durante mucho tiempo trató de convencerse de que ella iba a recuperarse. Ahora ya sabía que no era así. Él no podía hacer nada por ella, y le hacía sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

Se puso de cuclillas junto a ella. Miró su rostro. Estaba pálida y sudorosa. Notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, quería que todo acabara para poder terminar con el sufrimiento de tanta gente. Le tocó la frente. La fiebre había subido de nuevo.

De repente abrió los ojos. Le tomó la mano e intentó sonreír— ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó con una voz tan débil que apenas pudo entender sus palabras.

—Ahora están a salvo en alguna parte. —contestó.

Su respuesta pareció tranquilizarla aunque estuviera lejos de ser verdad. Muy lejos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Mucho tiempo.

—¿Has estado aquí todo el rato? Tienes que descansar.

—He dormido. —contestó él—. Pronto estarás bien otra vez.

Se preguntó si ella se había dado cuenta de que mentía.

Poco después, la primera luz del alba iluminó la ciudad. Ella estaba de nuevo inconsciente. Él permaneció sentado en el suelo junto a ella. Estaba tan cansado que ya no podía tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos. Se movían libremente en su cabeza sin que él pudiera controlarlos.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la conoció. Aquel día caótico en el pueblo, cuando los niños podían correr por las calles sin preocuparse de que un oficial extranjero los capturara. Y ahora por su culpa, su mejor amiga estaba al borde de la muerte.

—No puedes morir. —Susurró el joven, y se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de dominar su desesperación después de tantos días—. No puedes morir… No por mi culpa…

Abrió los ojos un momento y lo miró—. No te culpes. ¿Por qué siempre crees que tú eres la causa?

—Inoue… ¡Pronto estarás bien! ¡El pueblo se recuperará como hace unos años! ¿Re-recuerdas? —su palabras podían escucharse entre jadeos desesperados. El aire le faltaba… No quería perderla, ya no le quedaba nadie más que ella.

—Lo siento… Siento que hayas tenido que cuidarme y protegerme todo este tiempo… —la joven pelirroja cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de tristeza. No había esperanza para ellos, no había manera en que su pueblo se recuperara de tan fuerte batalla. Las casas estaban quemadas por completo, la lluvia había impedido que las llamas se extendieran al bosque lo que permitió a mujeres y niños huir de allí.

Ellos estaban en el grupo de huida, ayudando a personas mayores y niños a escapar de la catástrofe, por desgracia un soldado enemigo los avistó y un disparo alcanzó a la joven de cabellos rojizos cuando intentó protegerlo del disparo.

Ella no sobrevivió. A pesar de los intentos de su amigo por detener la hemorragia, la falta de cuidados adecuados entre otros factores hizo que pasadas las horas falleciera.

Entornó los dedos alrededor de su katana, la agarró con fuerza, se levantó y miró hacia el amanecer. ¿Y ahora que hacía?

* * *

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente para encontrarse nada más que oscuridad. Aunque con el cuerpo entumecido, hizo un esfuerzo por girar la cabeza e intentar encontrar alguna fuente luminosa. Lo único que encontró fue la tenue luz de una antorcha colgada débilmente del gancho de una pared. Esta estaba tan desgastada que pareciera que iba a derruirse en cualquier momento. Bajo la antorcha había sentado en una silla un hombre gordo y de extraño peinado quién estaba durmiendo con una manzana mordida en la mano.

Ichigo puso una cara de asco ante la vista y además ante el putrefacto olor proveniente de aquella estancia. Si es que podía llamarse estancia. Era, obviamente si se fijaba en los barrotes de hierro, una celda. ¿En qué momento fue que lo encerraron? Ah sí… Fue aquel idiota de cabello rojo y extrañas pintadas en el cuerpo… Los enemigos de su pueblo llevaban un aspecto rarísimo.

Ahora que estaba atrapado por el enemigo solo podían ocurrir cinco cosas de la más probable a la menor: primero, que lo mataran; segundo, que le pidieran información y luego lo mataran; tercero, que le pidieran información y lo liberaran; cuarta, que lo convirtieran en un esclavo; y quinta, que lo soltaran. La quinta opción es claramente su favorita, pero… Era mejor no hacerse ilusiones.

Soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio y se sentó. Al menos le había dado tiempo de darle a su mejor amiga el entierro que se merecía antes de que lo capturaran.

Qué asco… Aquel lugar estaba lleno de moho y humedad. Incluso el suelo estaba encharcado. ¿Eso que olía tan mal era sangre? Él nunca vivió en las mejores condiciones, pero aquello estaba fuera de sus gustos.

Se levantó del mugriento suelo y caminó tambaleándose hasta poder sujetarse de los barrotes. Escupió a un lado y se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano. Carraspeó para aclarar un poco su garganta y llamó con un grito al guardia de una manera muy poco educada.

El soldado se tambaleó en su silla y parpadeó un par de veces desorientado hasta que localizó el origen de la molestia que lo había despertado de su agradable sueño—. ¿Qué demonios quieres niñato? —el hombre frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto con los labios en símbolo de molestia y disgusto, pero a Ichigo la mueca le hizo bastante gracia, pero aguanto las ganas de reírse.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—¿Acaso no ves que estás encerrado, idiota? —escupió el guardia.

Ichigo rodó los ojos e ignoró al guardia. De ese gordo seboso no iba a sacar ninguna información útil. Cerró los ojos e iba a darse la vuelta para alejarse de ese estúpido, pero el ruido de unas llaves girando en una cerradura despertaron su interés y metió un poco la cabeza entre los barrotes y miró hacia un lado, viendo como la gran puerta de entrada de madera maciza se abría y por las escaleras bajaba una joven de baja estatura de bellos ojos índigos y de oscuro cabello azabache adornado con broche de oro bastante bonito. Vestía un precioso kimono color rojo con un estampado de flores doradas y un obi también dorado. El ruido de sus zapatos con alza de madera, resonaban con eco por las mazmorras.

El guardia inmediatamente se levantó y se postró ante la joven murmurando un suave "princesa". Ichigo bufó. Ya sabía que esa mujercita tenía que ser alguien importante con tanta joya encima.

Ella miró al prisionero con desdén, como si este estuviera por debajo de ella, en altura obviamente no lo estaba. Le sacaba dos cabezas a la muchacha por lo menos.

—Deberías inclinarte, prisionero. —murmuró con voz demandante y grave. ¿De verdad era una mujer?

Ichigo frunció el ceño más de lo que lo solía tener normalmente y arrugó la nariz. ¿Qué demonios se había creído la princesita? ¿Qué se iba a arrodillar ante el enemigo por las buenas? ¿Estaba loca o qué? Ja, no sabe con quién está tratando.

—No es una recomendación, es una orden. —ella también frunció el ceño y señaló con sus dedo índice al suelo— ¿Qué pasa no entiendes mi idioma?

El joven rodó sus ojos cafés y suspiró. Idiota…

—Do you speak English? —¿en serio? A esa tipa se le iba la olla… ¿Le veía cara de saber hablar inglés?—. Tu parles français? —pero que… ¿qué le estaba diciendo?— ¿Hablas Español? —pff… Oye eso sonó gracioso y no pudo evitar reírse— ¿Te estás riendo de mí niñato? —vuelta al japonés, dulce sonido para los oídos. De los demás no entendió nada más que un poco de inglés.

—No pienso inclinarme, si esa es la respuesta que buscabas. —respondió sonriendo con sorna. Algo de lo que pronto se arrepentiría.

—Con que realmente te reías de mí… ¡Renji! —Un hombre alto y pelirrojo apareció tras ella con una soga enrollada en su brazo y unas llaves en la otra mano.

Ichigo enarcó una ceja y miró incrédulo hacia el recién aparecido. ¡El hombre que lo capturó! Como le gustaría golpearle y decirle cuatro cosas en ese instante.

—Ya sabes qué hacer con él. —murmuró la princesa bajando la mirada y señalando al fondo de la memoria—. Procura no matarlo.

Tragó saliva un poco antes de que el hombre llamado Renji abriera la celda y con suma fuerza lo sujetara con los brazos a la espalda y lo atara con la soga. Lo arrastró hasta el fondo de las oscuras mazmorras y abrió unas dobles puertas del fondo y antes de empujarlo al interior le susurró que lo sentía. Ichigo giró un poco la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, confuso por esas palabras. ¿Por qué le pedía disculpas? Iba a preguntarle, pero el pelirrojo le tapó la boca porque la princesa vino caminando tras ellos.

El joven de cabellos naranjas miró al frente y sus ojos reflejaron el horror que sintió al ver la habitación. ¿Una sala de torturas? Por todos los artefactos, el olor a sangre y los cadáveres colgados con grilletes en una de las paredes, podría decirse que sí…

—Tranquilo, no vamos a matarte… —la princesa se paró frente a él y sonrió casi maliciosamente, estirando la mano y acariciando la barbilla del chico. Este apartó el rostro, pero ella lo sujetó fuerte por las mejillas—, solo voy a disciplinarte un poco.

¿Disciplina? Anda ya… Al único al que le tenía especial respeto era a su padre y a su maestro. Intentó liberarse del agarre de Renji, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil debido al largo tiempo que llevaba sin tomar alimento alguno. Escapar no parecía una opción posible en ese momento.

La joven se separó de ellos y se marchó hasta una de las paredes en la que había una palanca. Tiró con fuerza de ella hacia abajo y unos grilletes que colgaban de largas cadenas cayeron desde una trampilla colocada en el techo.

El soldado de extraños tatuajes liberó a Ichigo de la soga y le ató las manos con los grilletes. Las cadenas eran bastantes largas por lo que podía estar de pie sin tener los brazos estirados hacia arriba. Sus piernas temblaban un poco, pero podía mantener el equilibrio. No iba caer delante de aquellos tipos.

Miró a la princesa desafiante y ella le devolvió la misma mirada. Esta tomó asiento en un taburete de madera y siguió mirando a Ichigo del mismo modo, sonriendo ligeramente. Iba a conseguir que él se doblegara, nunca nadie la ha desobedecido durante mucho tiempo antes.

Renji marchó hasta uno de los armarios a espaldas de Ichigo y regresó con uno de los utensilios guardados en ellos. La princesa alzó la mano pidiéndole a su escolta que se detuviera antes de empezar.

—Te daré otra oportunidad, arrodíllate. —ordenó con tono firme.

—¡Jamás! —gritó rechinando los dientes y mirando a la chica amenazadoramente.

Chasqueó los dedos e Ichigo sintió un fuerte y ardiente dolor en su espalda que casi lo hizo caer. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y jadeó, tragándose el grito que casi salía de su garganta. No podía girarse y mirar a Renji, pero podía decir por el silbido que escuchó en el aire que había sido un látigo.

—Arrodíllate. —ordenó de nuevo la princesa de ojos índigo, mirándolo con algo de enojo.

—¡No! —logró chillar a duras penas entre jadeos. Tragó saliva y se quedó con la vista fija en el suelo. ¿A dónde iría su orgullo si caía?

Otro latigazo resonó en la sala.

—¡Arrodíllate! —volvió a repetir elevando un poco más la voz.

¿Sería mejor si lo hacía? Su cuerpo se sentía tan débil y dolía demasiado… No, ¿estaba delirando? ¡No podía rendirse! ¿Qué hubieran pensado sus amigos si lo hacía? ¿O su familia? ¡O su maestro! Tenía que resistir…

Al tercer latigazo gritó de dolor. El ruido de las cadenas se escuchó seguido cuando se estiraron sujetando los brazos del joven malherido en alto mientras su cuerpo caía en peso sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

—Bien, eso te enseñará, la próxima vez será mejor que obedezcas a no ser que quieras volver a pasar por aquí —la madera de los zapatos de la chica sonó con eco cuando anduvo hacia Ichigo. No podía ver la cara de este, su cabello naranja estaba pegado a su cara por el sudor y su cabeza estaba gacha. Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza. Se encontró con ojos café asustados y perdidos, algo totalmente diferente de lo que vio en ellos antes de empezar. Por un momento sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al verle, pero lo ignoró y habló de nuevo—. A partir de ahora serás mi esclavo, ¿entendiste? Cualquier desobediencia será pagada muy cara, y no creas que morir sea una opción, eso solo sería un alivio para ti. Ahora me perteneces a mí, a la princesa y heredera de este reino, Kuchiki Rukia—soltó su rostro y se giró caminando hacia la salida—. Renji, llévalo a mi habitación en el castillo.

—¿E-estás segura? —murmuró confuso por la orden recién dada. ¿No era pronto para eso? ¿Y si montaba algún destrozo en el castillo?

—Sí, solo llévalo. —ondeó la mano en el aire y dicho eso se marchó dando un fuerte portazo tras ella al salir.

Ichigo se quedó con la vista fija en el suelo aún jadeando y tratando de asimilar de lo que acababa de pasar. El dolor en su espalda empezaba a expandirse por su cuerpo y eso lo tenía en la línea entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. No podía pensar correctamente, sin embargo le cruzó el recuerdo en que sabía que algo así podría pasar…

Solo pudo escuchar el vago susurro de Renji mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto—. Lo siento, la princesa no era así… —lo soltó de los grilletes y su cuerpo cayó al suelo como si de una marioneta sin vida se tratase—. Está…corrompida, te ruego que la perdones.

—"¿Corrompida?" —repitió en su cabeza antes de caer por completo en manos de la oscuridad.

* * *

Esta idea sinceramente no sé de dónde vino… ¿Por qué de repente me da por escribir cosas raras? Bueno… Sé que Rukia está bastante OOC ahora pero es necesario para la historia. Aún así he intentado mantenerla más o menos dentro de su carácter. Es el prólogo más largo que he escrito nunca, jajajaja. Mejor lo cuento como capítulo ya, ¿no?

Que Orihime falleciera me pareció muy triste, quise dejar que sobreviviera, sin embargo decidí que era mejor dejarlo así, influenciará bastante en la forma de ser de Ichigo y varios eventos que se sucederán con Rukia. Además no estoy seguro, pero creo que cambiaré el rating a M porque puede que haya deliciosos lemmons por aquí. Ustedes deciden~ Por favor y no me maten por como salgan, recuerden que soy muy vergonzoso con ese tema -lllll- (Sigo creyendo que el primero que escribí es terrible xD)

Dije que no escribiría más de tres fics al mismo tiempo, pero Comeback se me quedó totalmente estancada, pero la dejaré por ahí por si me regresa la inspiración.

Ah otra cosa (yo debo de aburrirlos con tanta nota de autor _ ) díganme que personajes les gustaría que rondaran por el castillo, realmente no sé a quiénes poner. Pueden incluso sugerir Espadas o Arrancar si lo desean. No son los enemigos esta vez :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (ya es hora de ponerlo xD) Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen si así fuera muchos personajes ya hubieran salido en el manga.

Esto pasa a ser Rated M por la boquita de Ichi y algún lemmon futuro 8D

* * *

Era de conocimiento público el hecho de que varias grandes ciudades estaban a pie de guerra. La que llevaba el liderazgo era el Seireitei al mando de la familia Kuchiki, la casa noble más poderosa que pudiera haber pasado por aquel lugar. Dentro de la familia el líder era Byakuya Kuchiki, un hombre serio y de pocas emociones que reinaba con sabiduría y al mismo tiempo con mano de hierro. A pesar de esa rudeza parecía que la gente bajo su liderazgo era feliz.

Debido a la guerra entre ciudades, el cabeza de familia se vio obligado a ir a la batalla junto a su ejército, lo que causó que su hermana menor, Rukia Kuchiki, accediera al mando durante su ausencia.

Hace ya cuatro años desde que Byakuya se fue y no ha regresado. El reinado sabe que sigue vivo, un mensajero va algunos meses dando voces sobre la situación de la guerra y el estado de sus patrullas. Habían sufrido bajas, sin embargo iban ganando gran parte del terreno.

Los dos primeros años con la princesa fueron muy buenos, era generosa y a pesar de la tensión que las batallas producían, la gente en el Seireitei estaba contenta de que la pequeña Rukia fuera tan buena reinando como su hermano.

Pero un día todo cambió de repente, sin previo aviso se publicaron normas que no tenían ningún sentido para el pueblo. Ellos se rebelaron, queriendo sus tierras y libertades de vuelta, pero aquellos que se rebelaron fueron ejecutados o capturados y convertidos en esclavos.

Ese fue el caso de un joven adolescente de apenas quince años, quién había huido junto su familia y amigos fuera de la ciudad del Seireitei hasta Karakura. Recién habiendo cumplido los diecisiete, fueron atacados por los soldados al mando de la princesa. Algunos lograron huir, mucho murieron y algunos fueron capturados. Como él.

La pregunta más intrigante era… ¿Qué había llevado a la princesa a tal cambio?

* * *

Rukia estaba sentada en lo alto de su trono, golpeando con sus dedos impacientemente el apoyabrazos del asiento. Iba a levantarse para buscar algo de entretenimiento mas antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuchó tres suaves toques en la puerta principal.

—Pase —siseó acomodándose de nuevo en el enorme sillón. La puerta solo se abrió levemente y entonces se pudo escuchar la grave voz del General del ejército, Grimmjow*

—Una sirvienta me ha informado sobre la condición de su nueva adquisición, princesa —anunció con una sonrisa cínica –que normalmente lleva- en el rostro.

—¿Y bien? —su voz era un poco ronca aunque calmada. No iba a mostrar que estaba nerviosa delante de aquel General prepotente, claro que no podía quejarse, Grimmjow era un gran potencial en sus filas, así que era mejor no tocarle la moral.

—Está despierto y con mucha energía, princesa. De hecho está trayendo un par de problemas a los sirvientes, casi tira la puerta de su habitación abajo —soltó una risita socarrona imperceptible al final, totalmente entretenido con las noticias.

—Ese maldito hijo de… —iba a soltar una sarta de improperios, pero como princesa que era no se le estaba permitido. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que no estuviera enojada con el chico. Encima que lo deja en su habitación en un buen lugar para que se recuperara… ¡Eso le pasa por ser generosa!— ¡Renji!

—¿Si, Rukia-sama? —Renji, teniente y guardaespaldas de la princesa Kuchiki, era posiblemente el único en todo el reino que podía llamarla por su nombre aún si fuera incluyéndole su correspondiente honorífico.

—Ve junto al General y tráiganlo aquí de inmediato, tenéis permiso de utilizar la violencia si se opone demasiado —ordenó frunciendo el ceño, luego señaló la puerta y ambos hombres entendieron el mensaje. Hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon—. Le demostraré a ese idiota que no tiene nada qué hacer contra mí.

* * *

Después del escándalo que había montado al despertarse, había desatado su rabia cuando cayó en la cuenta de que sus manos seguían esposadas y estaba encerrado en una habitación.

A pesar de que esta fuera espaciosa –incluso podía ser más grande que la casa en la que vivía, sin exagerar- y la cama en la que había dormido fuera demasiado cómoda, seguía enojado por tener que estar bajo el yugo de esa princesa tan… tan… ¡No tenía una palabra suficientemente fuerte para describirla!

Había estado embistiendo contra la puerta con finalidad de tirarla abajo y podía escuchar los gritos de personas al otro lado diciendo que parara, que eso solo haría enfadar a la princesa.

¡Como si a él le importara eso! ¡Solo quería salir de ese asqueroso lugar y reunirse con su familia!

Se detuvo por un momento y pegó la oreja a la puerta cuando los gritos y voces de fuera se silenciaron de repente. Sonrió y cargó contra la puerta, pero el golpe contra la madera nunca llegó. Lo único que sintió es como caía y se golpeaba el hombro contra el suelo. Hizo una mueca de dolor antes de girarse y ponerse de rodillas con la frente apoyada en el suelo. Eso le dolió bastante, si no se había fracturado el hombro era de milagro. Para colmo, el ardiente dolor en las heridas de su espalda había regresado.

—¡Ey! —Exclamó una grave voz— ¡Deja de montar tanto escándalo y levántate!

El joven de cabellos naranjas levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la fuerte mirada de unos brillantes ojos azules. Observó un poco más al dueño de estos y también sintió un poco de curiosidad al ver sus vibrantes cabellos también azules. Vaya, y él creyendo que su cabello era extraño. Era alto y de gran envergadura, seguro era unos centímetros más alto que él. Meterse en una pelea con ese tipo no le resultaba una idea agradable, así que atendiendo a su orden anterior se levantó del suelo aunque con un poco de dificultad al no poder usar sus manos.

—Así me gusta —sonrió el de cabellos azules—, ahora ven con nosotros.

Giró la cabeza y pudo ver que el hombre pelirrojo que había conocido ayer también estaba ahí. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Renji, creía.

Soltó un bufido y siguió a ambos hombres a través de los pasillos. Por el camino podía ver como los sirvientes le miraban extrañados y susurraban cosas entre ellos. Alguna que otra vez pudo escuchar como decían que era el nuevo juguete de la princesa. Frunció el ceño aún de lo que lo tenía y miró al frente sintiéndose más enojado de cómo estaba en la habitación. ¿Qué era lo que planeaban hacer con él?

Se pararon frente unas grandes puertas y Renji se acercó a tocar en ella. Adentro se pudo escuchar una voz femenina dándole permiso para pasar. Con ambas manos, el pelirrojo abrió las dos puertas y pasaron al interior siendo seguidos por el joven.

Ambos hombres se pararon delante de él y a sus costados. La princesa Kuchiki se levantó de su trono y levantando un poco su kimono bajó las escaleras y se paró al final de ellas. Carraspeó y frunció el ceño. El adolescente la miró del mismo modo.

—Arrodíllate —susurró Renji sin que Rukia lo escuchara.

Gruñó y a regañadientes se arrodilló en el suelo con la cabeza agachada. No quería volver a pasar por lo del día anterior, su espalda no lo soportaría. Rukia sonrió ante eso y se acercó hasta él.

—Veo que vas aprendiendo, eso me gusta —dijo en un tono normal y calmado—. Hoy me acompañarás alrededor del castillo, te enseñaré todo… —hizo una pausa y sonrió socarronamente, cambiando su tono a uno que mostraba su superioridad—, exceptuando la salida del palacio claro.

—"¡Será hija de puta! ¡Encima lo dice con ese tono de arrogancia… lo odio!" —insultó mentalmente el peli naranjo. Frunciendo aún más el ceño y cerrando sus manos fuertemente en un puño. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Rukia.

Chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a hablar con Renji. Ichigo no sabía que decían ya que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y acumulando la rabia que sentía hacia la princesa. Aunque recordó lo que el teniente le había dicho ayer, ella estaba corrompida. ¿De qué modo? ¿Por qué?

Por lo que había escuchado de sus padres, ella antes era buena, sin embargo todo había cambiado de repente. Ciertamente tenía curiosidad de cómo había ocurrido el cambio y si tenía que ver con la corrupción que Renji le dijo, seguramente sí. Ya que iba a acompañarla tal vez sacaba algo en claro.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió algo frío en su cuello y sus manos siendo liberadas. Sintió un pequeño tirón que hizo que se levantara inconscientemente. Se llevó las manos al collar de metal y bajó un poco la mirada intentando verlo. ¿Lo creían un perro o qué?

—Es tu identificación como esclavo —explicó Renji en un tono bajo de voz y luego susurró un leve 'lo siento'. Otra vez le estaba pidiendo disculpas… Ichigo no entendía nada.

Escuchó el sonido de unas cadenas y antes de que se diera cuenta trabaron dicha cadena al collar, estaba encadenado a la muñeca de la princesa. Ahora sí que se sentía como una mascota.

Suspiró y siguió a la princesa, siempre detrás de ella, nunca al lado. Eso le había dicho Renji antes de que salieran de la sala del trono. Ese hombre le daba consejos y se disculpaba cada vez que lo veía… ¿Por qué?

Rukia pasaba por los pasillos y los distintos lugares explicando qué era cada lugar, pero Ichigo no prestaba ni la mitad de su atención. Tenía la mirada agachada y a veces miraba de reojo a las personas que veía por los pasillos, antes murmuraban sobre él, ahora se reían. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los dientes. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos idiotas?

—¡Mirad! Es el nuevo esclavo personal de la princesa… —murmuró uno de ellos.

—A mi me da pena, aún recuerdo cómo acabó el anterior… —susurró una mujer.

—¿Está muerto, verdad? —respondió otra mujer a su lado—. El pobre no lo soportó…

Ichigo tragó saliva y regresó la vista al frente. ¿En qué lo habían metido?

La mitad del tiempo no estuvo pendiente de lo que la princesa decía, esperaba que luego no le preguntara dónde quedaba cada cosa porque se había perdido más de la mitad del trayecto por el palacio. En un momento determinado pasaron por delante de un gran ventanal e Ichigo se detuvo en seco. La princesa sintió el tirón de la cadena y se paró frunciendo el ceño y girándose para ver qué pasaba. Observó como su esclavo se quedaba mirando por la ventana.

—"Es un bonito jardín… "—pensó Ichigo mirando atentamente a la verde hierba y las preciosas flores.

—Lo es —respondió la princesa. Ichigo se sobresaltó porque no sabía que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta—, si eres bueno te dejaré visitarlo también.

—No soy tu mascota —siseó por lo bajo, notándose el desprecio que tenía hacia su situación en su tono de voz.

Ambos mantuvieron una batalla de miradas por unos segundos hasta que la princesa suspiró y se giró tirando de la cadena para seguir andando—. Lo que tu digas, dorei*

Rukia juraría que pudo oír al chico decir por lo bajo que tenía un nombre, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Un esclavo no necesita uso de su nombre. Miró de reojo de nuevo al jardín y fijó su vista concretamente en una losa de piedra que se encontraba en mitad del inmenso espacio y soltó un suave suspiro antes de dejar de mirar hacia allí.

El pasado, pasado estaba, pero ella cumpliría su venganza. Lo juraba por su hermana.

* * *

*No pondré el apellido de Grimmjow… No tengo ni repajolera idea de cómo se escribe xD

*Dorei significa esclavo, Rukia no tendrá interés en el nombre de nuestra querida fresita por un tiempo, jajaja

Siento que esto es así un poco como un capítulo de relleno, bueno, salió uno de los personajes que me dijeron: Grimmjow :D ¿Quién será el siguiente? ¿Y qué le pasa a Renji? Tantas preguntas e.e

(Perdonen cualquier fallo ya sea ortografía, falta de palabras o errores, pero mi laptop es tan troll que borra palabras cuando le vienen en gana :( )


End file.
